<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>橘猫赫克斯 by Anastasia_Hux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765311">橘猫赫克斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux'>Anastasia_Hux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedroom Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Cat Ears, Flirting, Ice Cream, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赫克斯将军醒来发现自己变成了橘猫，被凯洛伦调戏一波，最后变回来后又搞在一起的故事。<br/>之所以我写上underage的原因是我最后一章后面又开了一千字的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一时所想随性写作，完全是想象把赫克斯变成橘猫的样子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早上6点的铃声准时想起，赫克斯想要伸手按掉闹铃 却不小心将闹铃拍到地上。<br/>“可恶......”赫克斯心想。<br/>今天还是日常的一天，想想昨天睡前看的任务表，还是日复一日的相似的工作，只不过今天最高领袖伦要从外面回来。赫克斯想到这里心里不禁郁闷了几秒，他也配做最高领袖？<br/>赫克斯从床上做起来，感觉自己好像压住了什么东西，屁股底下硌得有点不适。低头一看，是一条橘色的毛茸茸的长条的东西，像是，尾巴？赫克斯有些不解，又看了看自己的手，差一点晕了过去，这简直就是猫的爪子。白色的毛绒绒的，又很小。赫克斯急忙下床想去镜子前看一看自己到底出现了什么情况。只不过脚刚刚碰地想要站起来就没有站稳摔了一跤。<br/>“今天这是怎么回事？”赫克斯没办法，只好连手带脚地爬到镜子面前，看到自己变成了一只橘猫的样子差点晕在镜子面前。今天他按照例行公事必须亲自去舰桥指挥迎接伦回来。这下可好。<br/>“喵——”赫克斯气的大叫一声，他本以为自己会爆出粗口，但没想到发出的声音都是猫的声音了。<br/>“喵？”赫克斯不敢相信地再次试了一次，可结果还是如此。他瘫坐在地上，不知如何是好，直到法斯马敲响他的房门。<br/>“将军，最高领袖马上就要抵达定局者号，请您前往迎接。”<br/>法斯马毕恭毕敬地在门外询问，赫克斯听到法斯马的汇报条件反射地想要回答自己已经知道了。但是却忘记了自己现在的状态，一大声猫叫着实也吓到了法斯马。<br/>“将军您还好么？”<br/>赫克斯记得不知所措，眼睛转到旁边的数据板上，立刻抓过来用猫爪给法斯马发了一封邮件，还好自己还记得语言。<br/>“我没事，你先去准备迎接，我随后就到。”<br/>邮件很快就发送出去，门外的法斯马也在第一时间接收到了。<br/>“是，将军。”<br/>赫克斯没有办法，也穿不进原先的制服里，想了想自己现在的状态，毛绒绒的一身，似乎也不需要穿什么制服。于是赫克斯把原来的馄饨帽扣在了自己头上，原来恰好戴在头上的帽子现在也遮住了眼睛，赫克斯把帽子略微往后推了推，这样自己的视线就能看的舒服一些。<br/>赫克斯打开房门，走出去，一路上周围士兵及军官都用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。这让赫克斯心里很不舒服。“等我变回去了看我怎么收拾你们。”赫克斯暗暗心想。<br/>来到舰桥，果然法斯马也在舰桥上，看到变成橘猫的赫克斯走进来，法斯马似乎并没有特别惊讶。<br/>赫克斯余光一直盯着法斯马，法斯马也盯着他，也不知道伦看到变成橘猫的自己会怎么想。<br/>“将军，最高领袖的穿梭机已经在定局者外。”法斯马走到赫克斯身边，用着和以往一样的语气向赫克斯汇报。<br/>“喵——”赫克斯看着窗外，心想说“准备迎接”，但到嘴上却只能发出猫叫的声音。<br/>好在法斯马会意了，在最高领袖落进定局者号时带着士兵列队欢迎。<br/>“法斯马队长。”<br/>“最高领袖。”<br/>凯洛伦环视了一下四周，没有看到赫克斯的身影，只看到面前地上不远处站着一只戴着馄饨帽的橘猫。<br/>“赫克斯将军去哪里了。”<br/>“喵——”尽管变成了橘猫，赫克斯依旧给了伦一个白眼。<br/>伦盯着眼前的橘猫看了好一会，旁边的风暴兵们有的人面面相觑，不知道如何是好。<br/>“怎么回事？”伦一把揪住橘猫的后颈提起了橘猫，赫克斯紧张的把尾巴夹在腿中间。<br/>“喵呜！”<br/>“所以你变成了一只猫？”<br/>“喵——”赫克斯的叫声开始听得出一些威胁的感觉。<br/>不过伦没有理赫克斯这一套，就这么提着橘猫赫克斯的后领走回了自己的房间，赫克斯感觉自己简直是被侮辱了一道。<br/>回到伦的房间后，伦把橘猫赫克斯扔到地上，给赫克斯摔了个趔趄。<br/>“喵呜——”<br/>伦看了一眼赫克斯，没有说话。转身走到自己床前。<br/>“喵......喵......”赫克斯尝试和伦交流，他也不确定伦能否明白他说的意思。<br/>“所以你醒来后就发现自己变成了橘猫的样子？”伦一边更换衣服一边说。橘猫赫克斯很欣喜这个伦听懂了自己的话。<br/>“我没有听懂你在说什么，不过我可以原力感知到你想的什么。”凯洛伦伸出手把地上的橘猫赫克斯托起来放到自己臂弯里。赫克斯给了伦一个眼神警示。<br/>“你不会咬我一口的我知道。”伦摸了摸赫克斯的背毛，橘色的，软软的，光滑温暖。<br/>“喵......”<br/>“我知道你讨厌我原力读心，但是你这样我有什么办法。在想到办法把你变回去之前我只能通过原力读心的方式知道你想说什么了。”伦鄙视地看了看怀里的赫克斯，“不过这样也好，至少可以让你安静一阵子不用每天都给我找事情了。”伦对着赫克斯邪魅一笑，成功地让赫克斯感到了毛骨悚然。<br/>“喵——”<br/>“以后你就睡在我旁边吧。”伦把自己的枕头旁稍微整理了一下，堆了一些薄毯，“在这里你可以很舒适。”<br/>“喵呜......”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 橘猫赫克斯第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫克斯开始适应自己变成橘猫的事实，并且还经历了发情期</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是休息日。一觉醒来，伦睁眼看到橘猫赫克斯缩成一团趴在自己肚子上睡得正沉。伦想把赫克斯从他身上赶下去，但是看着睡得正沉的橘猫又有点不忍心。于是轻轻把橘猫抱了下来，放在枕边，自己起身准备去训练。<br/>
尽管伦本身不怕冷，但他在太空中漂浮的定局者号上还是打了一个寒颤。<br/>
赫克斯醒来时发现伦已经离开了，他明明记得自己昨天夜里太冷了，就爬到伦肚子上取暖，本想在早上伦醒来之前就爬下去的，这下可好，让伦知道自己趴在他肚子上睡了一晚。这对于赫克斯来说算是一种懦弱的表现了。<br/>
爬下床，赫克斯还是有一些不能适应自己的身体。这样的日子不知道什么时候才能结束。恐怕现在整个定局者上的人都在嘲笑自己。<br/>
不过法斯马会让他们闭嘴，让那些无知的愚蠢的军官们闭嘴。赫克斯在水盆里一边洗澡一边想。他搓了搓自己脚上粉嫩的肉垫，嘴里咒骂着伦，咒骂着昨天给自己嘲笑的眼神的军官们，也在咒骂着自己。不过从他嘴里唯一能发出的声音只有不停的猫叫声。<br/>
这愚蠢的事情什么时候才算个头？<br/>
洗好了澡，看着镜子里湿漉漉的自己，感觉和一只落汤猫没什么区别，完全看不出原先将军的样子。他无奈地摇了摇头，走回房间，拿起桌子上的数据板请了个假。这一天他只想在伦的屋子里待着，自己的房间离伦的房间起码有500米的距离，中间还有很多交叉点。不被别人看到是基本不可能了。与其被围观成为第一秩序的笑话，还不如老老实实在伦的房间里趴着睡觉好。<br/>
在床上本打算继续打个盹的赫克斯刚刚把眼睛闭上就听见伦进屋的脚步声。伦只是面无表情地看了一眼床上的橘猫，没说什么话。<br/>
伦坐到赫克斯旁边，伸手捋了捋橘色的毛。<br/>
“我可以用原力把你还原。”伦突然用手掐住橘猫赫克斯的脖子，把赫克斯牢牢定在床上不敢动弹。<br/>
赫克斯瞪大眼睛手脚并用尝试挣脱但是没有什么用，“但是我暂时并不想把你还原回去，我也不知道什么原因触发了你这样。”伦松了手，赫克斯在松手的瞬间缩到床的一角上，警惕地看着伦。<br/>
“过来。”伦不紧不慢地说，不过赫克斯并不敢贸然过去。<br/>
“你知道我可以不用伸手就能把你提过来对吧。”<br/>
橘猫赫克斯很无奈地挪动了过去。<br/>
伦不知道从哪里拿出了一把梳毛刷，轻轻地顺着赫克斯的身体滑动。<br/>
“你昨天弄了我一床的猫毛，这我还没找你算账呢。”<br/>
赫克斯有点鄙夷地看了看伦，不过伦的动作很轻柔很舒服，赫克斯又感受到了困意。<br/>
“你想睡就睡吧，没事的，反正我想掐死你根本不需要在你睡觉时掐。”<br/>
“喵——”赫克斯闭眼前翻了伦一个白眼。</p><p>这样的日子持续了没有几天，众所周知，没有经过绝育的猫是有发情期的。而赫克斯自然是没有经历过绝育，突如其来的发情期让伦有些难以忍受，尤其是赫克斯抱着自己胳膊如何也不放手。<br/>
“你给我下去，下去！”伦对着趴在自己胳膊上的橘猫赫克斯说。<br/>
“喵......”赫克斯用着可怜的眼神看着伦，反倒把伦的胳膊抱得更紧了一些。<br/>
伦急得站了起来，赫克斯也被连带着提了起来。<br/>
“你给我听着，你现在这样我可以很轻松就把你扔出歼星舰！”<br/>
“喵——”<br/>
“你以为我不敢？”伦听到了赫克斯心里的挑衅，在这个条件下伦开始有些控制不住自己的情绪了。<br/>
好不容易把橘猫从胳膊上弄了下去，看着在床上蹭开蹭去的橘猫赫克斯，伦实在没有办法。只能去医疗舱找了一些棉签尝试给橘猫渡过发情期。<br/>
回到房间后，迎面地看到橘猫赫克斯撅着屁股对着自己，伦感到又好奇又好笑。真应该拿全息仪录下来他这样子，等变回原形后放给赫克斯看。这样伦就可以一直嘲笑着赫克斯，瞧，这就是当你变成小橘猫后做的事情。<br/>
在棉签碰到橘猫的尾巴下时赫克斯仍然没有停止乱动。<br/>
“别动，再动我就给你拉去绝育，我可不保证做完后会不会影响你的人形。”<br/>
“喵呜！”赫克斯不满地喊了一声。<br/>
“你想挑战我你就试一试。”<br/>
“喵......”<br/>
“你让我用手去......？”伦有些惊讶于赫克斯会这么说。伦更加希望可以拿全息仪记录下这一刻了，可惜现在手边全息仪要启动可能需要些时间。<br/>
伦缓缓地用带着皮质手套的手指触碰橘猫的敏感后穴，不久便把发情期中的橘猫安抚了下来。<br/>
“你总算安静了。”伦摘下手套扔到地上，看着床上依旧用不满的眼光看着自己的赫克斯无奈的摸了摸橘猫的头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 橘猫赫克斯第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>橘猫赫克斯出门被人发现，但是别人不知道他是将军，结果被调戏。<br/>变回人性的赫克斯和伦终于搞到一起了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实并不是所有的风暴兵都知道他们的赫克斯将军变成了橘猫这件事。于是这一天，便出现了下面的一幕。<br/>赫克斯已经离开舰桥一段时间了，再加上有些风暴兵和军官实在难以忍受伦在舰桥的指挥。但凡做错一点小事就可能被原力锁喉扔上天花板。这些军官们想了想自己原来的上司，比较一下，原来赫克斯将军也变得仁慈很多了。这就在军中出现了一些流言。比如赫克斯将军已经被伦秘密处决，或者是养了一只橘猫和赫克斯将军管在了一起这类的言论。不过，都是私下说的，没有人敢真的当着伦的面说出来。<br/>但是这些事情赫克斯可是不知道，这一天他闷在伦的屋子里实在难以忍受了，便想溜出去走一走，反正自己看起来比较小，不容易被发现。<br/>当他走到舰桥上时才明白自己在出门前的想法是多么愚蠢。伦不在舰桥的期间总有路过的军官蹲下来摸一摸自己的头，或者有军官特意路过自己这里然后摸一摸自己的头。这让赫克斯感到无比恶心。<br/>你们这些军官都不知道我就是你们的将军吗？赫克斯心想。<br/>想了想自己最爱吃的冰激凌，赫克斯便在中午期间溜向餐厅。伦永远不给自己带冰激凌回来，借口永远都是，这对你身体不好。赫克斯想着心里就给伦翻了一个白眼，这是什么狗屁理论。来到餐厅果然可以吃到冰激凌，橘猫赫克斯趴在一章餐桌上满意地吃着面前的三个冰激凌球，没人敢过来打扰他。直到有几个军官有说有笑地经过，米塔卡也是其中一人。<br/>“唉？这不是最高领袖的橘猫吗？他真的养了只橘猫？”其中一个军官说。<br/>“我以为他们只是说着玩的。”米塔卡眼睛直勾勾地看着赫克斯的眼睛。<br/>另一个军官上前伸手捋了捋赫克斯的背毛，惹得赫克斯一阵不爽用眼睛盯着他，一副你再摸我我就咬你的眼神。<br/>“米塔卡你来摸摸看，他的毛特别舒服的。”<br/>赫克斯听到这句话更加生气了，“米塔卡你敢摸我一下试试？”<br/>“喵——”<br/>“我，我还是算了吧。”米塔卡有些退缩了。<br/>“谅你也不敢。”赫克斯心想。脚底下开始想躲离开身上的军官的手，不过在自己离开之前就被一只有力的手拎住命运的后颈提了起来。<br/>“最高领袖。”眼前的军官立刻毕恭毕敬，米塔卡也是如此。<br/>“再把手放到他身上，我就砍了你的手。”伦冷冰冰地说。这一刻赫克斯似乎都有点感激伦帮自己解围来了。<br/>不过接下来赫克斯就被伦这么拎着拎回了寝室，一路上伦有意地向过路的军官展示了手里的橘猫。赫克斯心里咒骂着“等我变回去一定要你好看的伦。”<br/>“介意解释一下为什么偷偷溜出去吃冰激凌吗？”回到寝室，这是伦问他的第一个问题。<br/>“喵......”<br/>“我是为了你的健康，将军。”</p><p>到了晚上，伦同以往一样搂着橘猫赫克斯睡觉，赫克斯也习惯了每晚被伦的手卡住脖子睡觉的姿势。不过今天晚上，对于赫克斯来说可能是个好消息。<br/>赫克斯早上更先一步醒来，感受到伦在自己身后抱着自己又掐着自己脖子睡觉。这让赫克斯感到有些惊讶和恐惧。他低头看了看自己的手，已经变回了人的样子。蹬了蹬腿踹了伦几脚，发现自己真的变了回来。又开始有些开心。<br/>这些小动作很成功地吵醒了伦。<br/>“你醒了？”伦打着哈欠说，睁开眼看了看面前的赫克斯，吓了一跳，“你怎么变回来了。”<br/>“怎么，不希望我变回来？”赫克斯转过头说了一句，不过他还是感到屁股底下有些东西，同样伦也感受到了。<br/>伦仔细地盯着看赫克斯的样子，冷不丁地冒出这么一句：“你比之前的样子看起来可爱了一些。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>伦伸手捏了捏赫克斯头上的两只猫耳，和发色一样的橘色。<br/>“这对耳朵真的很可爱。”<br/>“什么？我头上长了对耳朵你说？”赫克斯惊慌失措地想要下床看一看自己，不过被伦有力地一把按在身下按住了。在这一下赫克斯看到从被子边露出来的橘色猫尾。<br/>“天呐，我还长了尾巴......”赫克斯看着眼前的伦，感觉整个世界都崩塌了一样。<br/>“没事，原力可以摆平这一切。”伦又伸手摸了摸赫克斯的猫耳，“不过我不太想做。”<br/>“我不能这么让别的人看见！”赫克斯用着有些央求的语气说。<br/>“嗯，那看看你接下来能不能让我开心。”伦的手从猫耳缓缓摸到腹部再到猫尾，趴在赫克斯耳边低语。<br/>“伦......”<br/>“当然，也可能我也永久不让你变回来了。”</p><p>说着，伦左手略微用力控制住赫克斯不让他跑掉，另一只手伸进猫尾下的后穴。先是一根手指，缓缓进出，然后变到两只，三只。从缓慢地进出变到快速的扩张。赫克斯的眼睛里开始朦胧地浮上一层情色。<br/>“怎么，将军，你似乎很喜欢这样？”伦继续低语，赫克斯的眼睛有些半合上，嘴里开始发出呼吸声。<br/>“我可以感受到你的肠道完美地包裹着我的手指，将军。这是你第一次还是，已经被别的人操很多次了？”<br/>“不，不要......”赫克斯虽然嘴上祈求者但是身下却开始有些配合伦的手指的抽插动作。<br/>“我很喜欢看你求饶的样子。”伦没有停下手里的动作，反而逐步加快，“嘴上说着不要但是身体还是很老实。”<br/>伦把在赫克斯身下的手抽了出来，仍然在手指上挂着银丝。此时赫克斯已经完全沉浸在情色里。伦伸手到赫克斯嘴边，“舔干净吧。”赫克斯很听话地一点一点舔掉伦手指上挂着的银丝，而伦也是一脸享受地看着赫克斯。<br/>在看着赫克斯舔完后，伦便顺手将赫克斯翻了过来使赫克斯跪在床上，又伸手拍了拍赫克斯的屁股，在洁白的臀瓣上留下一个淡红色的痕迹。<br/>“哦，伦......”赫克斯扭动着屁股，期待伦的插入。<br/>“对着我。”伦站在床下，露出已经非常挺立的阴茎，赫克斯跪在床上，正对着伦的挺立的阴茎。<br/>赫克斯看了看伦的阴茎，又抬头看了看伦，仿佛是在确认命令一般。不过伦没有什么耐心继续等着。伸手勾住赫克斯脑后，用力地推进赫克斯的嘴里。赫克斯也同样很配合地开始舔舐伦的阴茎。舌尖时不时地勾引着伦，伦忍不住低吼一声，将阴茎从赫克斯嘴里抽出来，粗暴地推倒赫克斯到床上，同时命令他继续保持趴着的姿势。<br/>“你想让我操你吗？”伦跪在赫克斯身后，歪着头欣赏着眼前的猎物。<br/>“......”赫克斯没有说话，只是在不断的喘气。<br/>“说。”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“求我操你。”伦略微用力拍打了一下赫克斯的臀瓣，再次留下比较深的红色印记。<br/>“伦......”赫克斯喘着粗气，明显无法忍耐的样子，“求你......”<br/>“第一秩序最高高在上的将军求我的样子真的甚是好看呢。”伦支起阴茎，在赫克斯的后穴外缓缓摩擦，像是进入但没有进入的样子。<br/>“别磨蹭了，伦。”赫克斯实在无法忍受了。<br/>“好吧......”<br/>伦感受到赫克斯已经开始急不可耐了，也就没有继续下去，而是粗暴地直接将阴茎全部塞入赫克斯的后穴，同时手在前面玩弄着赫克斯有些坚挺的乳头和已经胀满的阴茎。<br/>“啊......”赫克斯被突入起来的一下弄得有些疼，不过更多的还是满足。<br/>“今天我就让你哪里也去不了。”伦开始了疯狂的顶弄，两人的臀部之间爆发出阵阵响声。赫克斯随着一下又一下的进攻有规律地喊着。不过第一秩序的最高领袖的寝室的门隔音效果极好，尤其是在，现在的这个情况下。<br/>赫克斯被弄的满头大汗后，伦终于射到赫克斯内部，赫克斯再也坚持不住了，瘫软在伦的怀里。伦用牙齿轻轻地咬着赫克斯头顶的猫耳，不断的吹气，惹得赫克斯痒的直往伦怀里缩。<br/>“来吧，去洗个澡。”伦轻柔地抚摸怀里的爱人。<br/>“嗯。”不过赫克斯依旧不想移动，于是便被伦抱着走进浴室。<br/>赫克斯乖巧地趴在浴缸边上，看着伦帮自己清洗身体。伸出手抱住伦的腿，“别走。”<br/>“我哪里也不去。”<br/>“其实，我并不想和你像这样地待在一起。”赫克斯抱着伦的腿，抬起头直视伦的眼睛。<br/>“那你为什么不松手？”伦手拿淋浴器，源源不断地水冲刷赫克斯的身子。原先就很瘦小的身子在浴缸里显得更加瘦小了。<br/>“不想松。”赫克斯把头枕到一边，视线离开伦的眼睛，“至少现在还不想。”<br/>“披上。”伦用原力勾过来了一条非常宽又很长的黑色浴巾，披在赫克斯身上。映衬地赫克斯的白皙的身体更加苍白。伦则是穿上一条长款黑色浴袍，把赫克斯重新抱回床上。当然，已经被伦原力收拾干净的床上。<br/>“今天休息一天吧将军。”伦把赫克斯放到床上后，顺势躺到床的另一边上。<br/>在卧室温暖的温度和被褥以及身前充满安全感的胸脯下，赫克斯蹭了蹭挪了挪找了个舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛打算休息一会，不过没多久则睡着了。伦也是如此。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>